Sandy's Anger Management Class
Sandy's Anger Management Class is a fan made SpongeBob episode. Plot Sandy got bored with Science, rodeo, and karate. So she decides to work at a Anger Management class as a teacher to treat students who get very angry. But can she handle her four students? Transcript ( It first starts with SpongeBob and Patrick walking over to Sandy's to see what she's up to) SpongeBob: Hi Sandy, what you up to? Sandy: Oh hi Spongebob, I am deciding on finding a new thing to do. Patrick: Like sniffing for Acorns? * Looks on the ground and sniffs it* Hey! I found one! * Keeps sniffing while walking* Sandy: No silly, I'm gonna go work at an Anger Management class to deal with these angry verment's. Spongebob: Sounds interesting! But what's an Anger Management class? Sandy: An anger management class is a type of social class dealing with creatures who have serious anger issues. Spongebob: Oh.... wait do I have anger issues? Sandy: No Spongebob, I don't think you're as angry as a mother Sidewinder who's babies were taken by predators. Patrick: * returns with nose full of acorns* I have found all of them! ( It then transitions to Sandy in an anger management class with her four students Squidward, Plankton, Greybob, and a fish named " Fred") Sandy: Hello my wonderful students and welcome to my Anger Management class. My name is Sandy Cheeks and I will turn you mad dogs into happy bunnies! Squidward: Whoopy doo... Plankton: Happy bunnies? Disgusting! GreyBob: Call us Happy bunnies again and I will remove that helmet off you and let you suffocate! Fred: Whatever.... Sandy: Okay class, let's tell each other our story and see why we are here. * Smiles* Squidward: I'll go first Sandy, I am Squidward, the most talent and handsome of all Bikini Bottom. GreyBob: No you're not! You suck at Music and Art! Sandy: Greybob, we don't talk to people like that! GreyBob: Fine.... go on. Squidward: Anyways... I am Squidward and I am here because I get angry alot because of the two morons known as SpongeBob and Patrick annoy me alot and makes me wanna strangle them! Sandy: Interesting.... okay your turn Plankton! Plankton: * Mumbles "morons* Anyways, I am Plankton, proud owner of the Chum Bucket and I am here today because I am SO MAD because my business has no customers because of that CHEAPSKAPE KRABS AND HE WON'T LET ME GET THE FORMULA BECAUSE HE IS SO SELF CENTERED AND GREEDY!!! I JUST WANT TO CRACK HIS SHELL AND STEAL THE FORMULA AND RUIN HIS BUSINESS!!!!! * Laughs evily* Sandy: Okay... Mr.Plankton first off, please don't try to scream. And second, you don't have to be like this, Karen can make you happy. Plankton: Yeah... like my dumb old computer wife is gonna make things alot better. Sandy: Okay anyways, your turn Greybob. GreyBob: Okay Squirrel, my name is GreyBob and I am here today because YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE! I could of been on that show and would be famous, but no, I have been replaced by that stupid sponge, SpongeBob and now I want revenge on him! I want to KI.. Sandy: Ahem... GreyBob: I mean hug him.... Sandy: Thank you. Anyways finally, we got Fred! Fred: Hello, my name is Fred and I am here today because everybody makes me angry. I once parked at the right spot, but then the stupid police officer comes over and said " You shouldn't be parking here", gives me a ticket and laughs at me! Another time, I checked out a women's baby and he puked on me! So yeah, I destroyed some things, but have not had hurt anyone yet! Sandy: Okay well you all sound pretty angry! So let's give each other a group hug! Squidward: Uh..... Plankton: WHAT!?! NO WAY I'M GIVING THESE FOOLS A GROUP HUG!!! Greybob: Sorry Sandy, but I like girls! Fred: Okay * Hugs Squidward, Plankton, and Greybob* Squidward: Uh..... Plankton: NO!!!! GET OFF ME!!! * Slips out and hides behind sandy* Greybob: * Growls* Fine.... * Hugs back* There you happy? Sandy: Good job Fred, Squidward, and GreyBob. And also Greybob, extra points for hugging back! GreyBob: Thank you. Sandy: Everybody gets a point except for Plankton because he slipped out of the group hug! Plankton: I don't care, I don't want their greasy hands to touch me! Sandy: Okay next, we take deep breaths to calm ourselves * Takes a deep breath* Your turn. ( Everybody except Plankton takes a deep breath) Sandy: Good job guys! Except for Plankton... what is your problem ya no good tiny volcano? Plankton: I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!!! I WANT TO STEAL THE SECRET FORMULA NOW!!! THAT'S WILL MAKE ME ALOT HAPPY INSTEAD OF THIS BORING, STUPID, BARNACLE INFESTED DARK HOLE!!!!! Sandy: Well then Plankton, you're expelled * Picks him up and throws him out the window far back to the Chum Bucket* Okay class, how do you all feel? Squidward: I feel... happy. GreyBob: I don't feel much rage as I did before. Fred: I feel awesome! Sandy: Congrats guys! You pass! You all get one gold star ( Everybody cheers) Sandy: Alright class, you're dismissed. Have a nice day and remember, keep on smiling and don't get angry! (Everybody leaves) Sandy: * Leaves happily* Welp, I guess I can make them happy bunnies, or more like happy acorns * Laughs* Trivia This is one of the fan episodes of SpongeBob. This episode has a fan character in it. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts